base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
BW Striker-02
Not to be confused with the Epic Striker-01, which is a VIP weapon. ---- *3250 @All Distances *2925 @All Distances |indirect_damage = *750 @1m *1 @5m |rate_of_fire = 90 RPM (20 RPM due to the reload time) |bullet_velocity = 150 m/s |accuracy = *Hipfire: 2/2/2/0.5 *Aimed: 0/0/0/0.5 |reload_time = 3 seconds |ammo_(clip/storage) = 1/16 |optic_type = 1.35x |damage_per_second = *Lock-On Mode:~1083 *Dumbfire Mode:975 }} The BW-Striker 02 is a reward weapon that is unlocked upon getting any 10 Rank A weapons the required categories. A somewhat difficult weapon to obtain, players are rewarded with a versatile rocket launcher. History Note: This history is entirely fictional The Striker Rocket launcher is a nickname given to a weapon developed by the JOHN ORD company under the BW line of highly advanced weaponry. Made to be versatile, the weapon has a unique warhead that can be tuned to either lock onto targets or be tuned to be fired like a conventional rocket launcher. General InformationEdit The BW Striker is one of the more powerful infantry rocket launcher, with a direct damage of 3250 per rocket and 750 splash damage within a 5m radius, it can easily instantly kill most players with a single direct hit. The only two armor that would take more than a single direct hit are the Anti-Explode Armor Suit and the Heavy Armor Suit. The BW Striker-02 also boasts good statistics elsewhere, the projectile velocity is higher than average at 150 m/s, the rocket projectiles fly faster and straigher than most other projectiles from other rocket launchers only being beaten by the BW Devastator due to the weapon's lowered projectile drop. The weapon also has a faster reload speed of 3''' seconds which allows it to fire rockets faster than all but the BW Devastator and Deployable Rocket Launcher's deployed mode. Given that the weapon's lock-on capabilities, the BW Striker-02 is can lock-on onto any vehicles within range. In which said range is slightly higher than the other Lock-On Rocket Launchers and also can lock-on onto targets twice as fast. Damage wise it does increased damage towards aircraft being capable of bringing down common aircraft like the Vortex in two shots and would take less shots to destroy other aircraft when compared to the other Lock-On Rocket Launchers. The BW Striker-02 also has the option of using a Dumbfire mode, in which when using said mode would reduce the overall direct damage to '''2925 while splash damage is unchanged. Compared to the Lock-On mode, its effectiveness agianst players remain unchanged. When used against vehicles however, the Dumbfire mode does more damage towards them courtesy of an incread damage multiplier. This allows the weapon in Dumbfire mode to instantly destroy most aircraft with a single shot while taking down armored vehicles like the Battle Tank with fewer shots when compared to the Lock-On mode. TriviaEdit *The model and animation is made by VotexAbrams951 **The model was previously made by Uprise951 and the animation was made by SparkTheorem. **Despite the fact a single beep plays when switching firing modes, the animation presses the buttons twice. *The weapon was originally lock-On only, but a later update added a Dumbfire option. **Said option was initially bugged however as when it was first introduced the swap time was near instant and meant players could use the Lock-On option before switching to the Dumbfire to deal increased damage towards aircraft or vehicles. This was eventually patched. *The weapon used to be called the BW RPG-01, it is unknown why the name was altered. Category:Reward Weapons Category:Others